


Take It Off (Kinktober Day 3: Masturbation)

by AwesomePhD



Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD
Summary: Yeah, the title's from the Ke$ha song.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Nichole Daniels
Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Take It Off (Kinktober Day 3: Masturbation)

The bass can practically be felt through the floorboards as Clyde makes his way to the bathroom attached to Nichole’s bedroom upstairs from the party going on. Despite the walls between himself and the speakers, Clyde was still swaying to the beat and dancing alone with just the swirling haze of alcohol in his brain for company.

It’s been a couple years since they all graduated high school but college only changed so much about their weekend parties. Now, the alcohol was acquired without fake ID’s or inattentive parents. It was ~~mostly~~ legal now!

One would expect someone to get tired of getting drunk and dancing at a friend’s house on the weekends after doing it enough but Clyde didn’t get tired of parties very easily. He was social! Early to arrive and late to leave, dancing around and drinking easily, just as likely to be on the dancefloor as he was to be found outside or in a basement getting high with someone.

He just didn’t have much trouble fitting into a group and getting taken along for whatever activities others wanted to get up to at three in the morning while crossfaded.

This party wasn’t much different in those regards- Clyde doesn’t even know where his friends ended up since they split up at the door. Now, his focus is on getting to the bathroom, though, and he plans to make it before he sways into a door and knocks himself over.

Managing to stumble into the bathroom finally, Clyde finishes up his business and even manages to remember to wash his hands before getting back out to Nichole’s room. Now that he’s completed his goal, though, he’s a bit lost on what to do next. Just head back downstairs?

Suddenly the bassline shifts, distracting Clyde completely. He starts rocking and swaying his hips to the music, performing a one-man dance routine around the bedroom just for himself. Honestly, learning to do that Magic Mike body roll move is really all his dancing has going for it but alone in Nichole’s room, he’s really feeling himself.

Feeling himself enough that he even tries to take his shirt off and be suave, but instead just gets tangled at the sleeves and stumbles into the bed so he falls back onto the mattress in a laughing fit.

When he calms down from the laughter, Clyde sighs and blinks up at the dark ceiling for a long moment- the only light coming from the bathroom and a crack in the door that’s very barely left open. He grunts and finally manages to get his arms free from his shirt to abandon it above his head and rest his hand on his stomach while the song changes and the party continues on without him.

Clyde’s hips start shifting almost on their own to the music and he laughs again at just how great the music selection for this party is. All he needs now is some Ke$ha or Lady Gaga to be happy.

And maybe someone to dance with…

What he wouldn’t do for some cutie to dance with him to the pounding basslines and suggestive lyrics. Someone soft and curvy to rest his hands on and roll to the rhythm with…

_Fuck, it’s been a while._

The music keeps pulsing through the house like a heartbeat and Clyde closes his eyes to imagine dancing to it with someone cute. He’s in the mood for someone shorter than him- not too short but right at that height difference where he can rest his hands on her hips without needing to bend his arms a whole lot but he can also lean over her shoulder and really wrap himself around her.

As he imagines this hypothetical dance partner, a hand is absently swirling around the body hair on his chest, gliding down slowly to follow the trail of dark hairs to the hem of his pants. He pauses- caressing back and forth along his hemline and feeling the muscles of his abdomen jump every time he hits that one ticklish spot right at the dip of one hip and biting his lip.

Is he drunk enough to jack off in the hostess’ bedroom at a party?

Yes. Yes he is.

With that decision made, his hand plunges under his pants to palm at his half-hard dick, using his other hand to undo the button and zipper while he clumsily gropes himself to full hardness over his underwear.

Shirtless, drunk, hips and legs hanging off the edge of the bed, and shoving his pants and boxer briefs off his hips alone. Not where he expected the night to go when it started but through the haze of inebriation it just feels right to get a little pent up energy out of the way before he goes back to dancing and accidentally makes a move on the wrong person.

_Like Nichole herself!_

Wait. Shit. Now he’s thinking about Nichole. And his hand’s still pumping his dick. And his eyes are still closed. And now that curvy cutie in his fantasy is Nichole.

Clyde’s man enough to admit he’s always had an appreciation for his second best bro’s girlfriend when they were together. Token has good taste and can afford it! Game recognizes game.

It’s been a reasonable amount of time since the pair had broken up so Clyde doesn’t _exactly_ feel bad that he’s now in Nichole’s room imagining her grinding against him, but it’s a bit surreal to think about too hard so he resolves not to. There’s no harm in a quick bit of relief.

At least, that’s what he convinces himself of as he keeps going. The fantasy’s moved on to the pair of them getting so worked up from dancing that Nichole’s leading Clyde up to this exact room herself. She’s giggling and looking cute in that glittery dress he saw her in earlier that night- it complimented her curves well and really stuck out against her skin which only made Clyde want to press even closer and slide his hands up her thighs to uncover the smooth skin under her skirt.

Just as he’s getting the dress off her and trying to imagine what lacy underwear she’s got on under it, he hears a soft gasp that _definitely_ didn’t come from him.

His eyes snap open and he sits up suddenly- forgetting that his hips weren’t even on the bed so he falls off the side completely. Thankfully, the fall gets him to get his hand off his dick but now he’s got his arms spread against the comforter, shirt lost, and pants around his knees while his boner stands out and proud for Nichole’s eyes to zero in on.

When did she walk in? What did she see? _Why hasn’t Clyde covered up yet_???

His hands go to cover himself up and he falls all the way onto his ass with a wince. “Whu- Nichole- I can explain!”

Explain what, though? How he was drunkenly masturbating to the thought of her in her own room at a party with a bunch of people downstairs and the door wasn’t even closed?

The color drains from his face as he accepts how unbelievable his situation is, closing his eyes tight and preparing for yelling, or a hit, or _something_ to reprimand him for being a gross, drunken, pervert...

Nothing happens…

Clyde peeks an eye open and sees Nichole still standing there but now the door’s been closed and she’s biting her lip, gripping the hem of her dress and squeezing her thighs together in a way that suggests something other than a simple need for the bathroom too.

“I, uh, guess you got the same idea as me and beat me to the punch…” Nichole laughs weakly, trying to cut through the awkwardness of the encounter. Her eyes still on the spot where Clyde’s hands are hiding his erection. “Did you get a little too into the dancing too?”

“Uh-... Y-Yeah.” Clyde lets his hands drop to the floor at his sides as his legs drop and spread out in front of him. Nichole’s eyes flit over his body and she shifts from foot to food to slip off the heels she’d been wearing throughout the night.

“Look.” She steps closer, clenching her hands against her thighs, “We’re both reasonable, slightly inebriated, single adults. We can help each other out and it won’t be a big deal, right?”

“Right.” Clyde agrees numbly- feeling much more sober from the scare but still too buzzed to argue. He watches her closely as she takes a few quiet steps closer and as her bare foot nudges against one of his shoes, she stops and reaches under the hem of her dress to slip her panties off and kick them off to the side. Clyde passingly notes they’re black and, indeed, lacy.

Nichole finally steps forward to straddle Clyde’s lap and lowers herself down onto her knees with her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

“Wait!” His hands settle on her waist and he pauses to realize how he’d just been thinking about this moments ago and now he’s doing it. He quickly shakes the thought away and looks at Nichole’s face, “Do you wanna use, like, a condom?”

Letting out a breathy laugh, Nichole shakes her head. “I’ve got birth control and I trust you to tell me when you’re close. I’m Bebe’s friend too, you know.” She whispers that last sentence, pressing close and starting to grind against Clyde’s erection.

 _She’s already wet_.

Worked up just like she said.

As she works her pussy against his shaft, Clyde groans and can’t help bringing his hands up to pull her closer and lift her dress up even more past her hips so he can grip her pert ass with both hands.

She responds with a soft, breathy moan and grinds with more purpose.

It doesn’t take too long for her to work herself up until she’s deemed them both wet enough for her to reach down and hold his dick steady while she slides down on it slowly. He groans and squeezes her ass, moaning softly once she takes him in all the way and pauses to let her own moan out.

“God, she wasn’t kidding. You really are thick.” Nichole whispers- mostly to herself, but Clyde hears and feels just enough blood rush to his head to cause a blush despite their current position.

“R-Ready when you are…” He grinds out, lifting his hips encouragingly. All it does, though, is get a soft squeak out of Nichole and then she’s grinding down against him before finally lifting her hips and starting up a slow rhythm.

The pair fall into a pattern of Clyde pressing up to meet each downward movement of Nichole’s hips, working each other up to a fever pitch. Nichole’s noises gradually increase in volume until it would be obvious to anyone coming upstairs just what was going on just out of reach of the music.

Her hand fits between their bodies to start rubbing her clit while Clyde squeezes her waist and takes over fucking up into her with all he’s got. Her head’s thrown back with a drawn out moan- hitching in rhythm with his thrusts- and Clyde can’t stop staring at how she looks like this. Nichole knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it and watching her work to come before he can is almost enough to drive him crazy.

Nichole’s hips slap down against his when she finally hits that peak, shuddering with another moan and digging the nails of her free hand into Clyde’s shoulder while she works herself over with the hand still between them.

Feeling her come undone around his cock has Clyde whining as Nichole drags out her own orgasm until she can’t take any more stimulation and finally shows mercy by sliding off his lap. He’s honestly pretty impressed with himself that he hadn’t come just yet.

His hand wraps around his cock to get himself through that last hurdle for his own orgasm when Nichole moves and gets his attention. She’s moved onto her hands and knees with her dress still pushed up to expose her ass and Clyde can just see her still shining in the low light.

“Come on my ass.” She requests over her shoulder, swaying her hips enticingly.

Well, he’s not going to refuse a demand like that. He moves onto his knees and settles a hand on Nichole’s hip while stroking himself rapidly so he can finally get off.

The first spurt of cum streaks across Nichole’s ass with a soft grunt and a responding gasp before more follow to paint the soft curve of her ass.

It’s such an erotic image that Clyde almost wishes he could take a picture to save forever as he squeezes out every last bit of cum he can onto her and his own hand.

Sadly, every good thing must end, and once they’re both left breathing heavily Nichole slowly raises up onto just her knees to look back at Clyde with a hand keeping her dress from falling down onto the mess of cum.

“That was really amazing.” She says softly, turning around completely to kiss Clyde’s cheek before standing on shaky legs and making her way for the bathroom.

Clyde can’t help a dopey grin at the compliment even as he’s left alone in the room for Nichole to clean herself up. He gets up to sit on the edge of the bed again and grabs some tissues off a bedside table to clean off his hand. Thankfully, his shirt’s still there for him to pull back on and with his pants fixed again, he’s put back together enough to go back downstairs.

Now, though, he mostly feels ready for a nap…

Maybe he’ll just get another hit off a joint and make his way home to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
